The Art of Revenge
by TheSilverHunt3r
Summary: It was on the fourth day after his brother's death that Nie Huaisang began to think. Oneshot, kind of AU.


Summary: It was on the fourth day after his brother's death that Nie Huaisang began to think. Oneshot, kind of AU.

Warning-spoilers for chapter 100ish, minor OCs

1) Appear Weak when You are Strong

It was on the fourth day after his brother's death that Nie Huaisang began to think.

Most Qinghe Nie Sect Leaders died from Qi Deviation. . .but none of them as soon as Nie Minjue did. They died in their 40s, not in their 30s. For Nie Minjue to die so young and so suddenly was odd.

Nie Huaisang cleaned the tears and snot from his face.

The only strange things that happened recently was that Jin Guangyao came to play for Nie Mingjue.

Nie Huaisang paused, halfway through dressing himself.

Who had volunteered to handle Nie Mingjue's funeral? When Nie Minjue had died, who had he glared at last? Who had been the one to stop Nie Minjue's rampage and stab his brother in the heart?

Jin Guangyao.

Something burned in Nie Huaisang's chest. It was rage and suspicion, eating through his lungs and stealing his air. He felt light headed.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it wasn't Jin Gaungyao. Maybe it wasn't anyone at all and Nie Huaisang was just trying to find someone to blame his brother's death on. But he had to know. He had to confirm it.

He snuck out of his room and headed to the Nie burial grounds. He stole a shovel from one of the garden sheds on the way. It was dark and no one else was there.

He dug until his arms went numb and then until his arms were on fire. He pushed the top open and was not greeted by his brother's face.

There was someone else in his brother's coffin, dressed in Nie Clan clothes and around the same height as his brother was. But the face had yet to decompose and it was definitely not the face of Nie Minjue.

Nie Huaisang shuddered, in fear and anger. He had liked Jin Guangyao. Lan Xichen and Jin Guangyao were his older brother's sworn brothers. That made them family. But now. . .Jin Guanyao had murdered Nie Minjue for some reason and stole the body.

He replaced the lid and shoveled the dirt back on top of the coffin.

His older brother could not be at rest until his murderer was taken care of. So, Nie Huaisang would find his brother's corpse and ensure the murderer would meet his end, even if it was Jin Guangyao.

XXX

"What are your plans for the Qinghe Nie Sect, Sect Leader Nie?" The elder was looking at him, respectfully but concerned.

Nie Huaisang shook his head. "I don't know."

"But-"

"I don't know," Huaisang cried. "I really don't know."

XXX

When Nie Huaisang saw them approaching, he immediately ran to them. He wrapped Lan Xichen and Jin Guangyao into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here," he sobbed into their shoulders. He was always good at faking tears. "I don't know what to do. Big brother never really taught me how to run the clan."

"Don't worry, Brother Huaisang. We'll help you," Jin Guangyao promised and put a calming hand on the teenager's head.

XXX

Nie Huaisang escaped often as no one had the authority to stop him from going off now.

He flew to the outskirts of Qinghe to train.

It was somewhat morbidly ironic that he wanted to train, when his brother wasn't there to threaten him into doing it.

As much as he wished he didn't have to, he would need to be able to fight if he wanted to survive long enough to see his revenge.

Morning Qi cultivation with a saber was followed by lunch and then practicing with one of his fans until nightfall.

He was known for carrying a fan on him at all times and they were something that no one would question him having. He decided to use this blind spot to his advantage. He had heard of war fans at the library in the Cloud Recesses and stolen a book on it years ago. He never really got into it after he had realized the book detailed fighting and Qi techniques and little else. Now, that thievery would come in handy.

Tessen, a war fan or iron fan, was either a fan with metal spokes or just metal shaped to appear as a fan. Since Huaisang often unfolded his fans and hide his expression behind them-as well as painted them-he went with the first option to make the change less noticeable.

When closed, the fan acted as a club. When open, they could deflect projectiles. Adding Qi to a fan was a lot harder than Nie Huaisang was expecting, but he was slowly making progress.

XXX

That was one of the reasons he had been training to begin with. It was a sad fact, but in-clan fighting was not and practically inevitable with every change of Sect Leader. Nie Huaisang's act was not helping to tone down such conflict.

To play the part of a fool was useful when it came to avoid making Jin Guangyao suspicious. It was not the best thing for trying to keep a clan restrained and managed. Nie Huaisang slowly took on some of the duties, but apparently not enough to keep his clan happy.

He was painting one of his fans in the small courtyard near the garden. The design was of a gold dragon flying over a green lake.

Nie Huaisang spun around, dodging the sword aimed at his neck. He pushed the sword of his attacker to the side with his fan; the painting on it was still wet and mostly unfinished. He unsheathed his own sabre and stabbed the assassin in the chest. Before the corpse even had time to slide off his sword, Nie Huaisang heard another set of footsteps, running towards him.

He channeled Qi into his fan and harshly flicked his wrist at the second assassin; the man slammed into the stone wall.

Nie Huaisang looked at his fan. The design was completely ruined. He sighed. Not only did he need to clean his sword and redo practically the entire painting, but he needed to interrogate an assassin.

XXX

The attempts on his life went down in number after those hiring the assassins-usually rogue cultivators-went missing. The elders of the clan started to figure out what was going on and became more tolerant of his seeming ineptitude.

He rooted himself in with the younger disciples and worked his way up to the oldest. He took care of training regiments and gave time for each to work on specific things they struggled with. Some of them he gave other duties to; they acted as diplomats, informants, and managers within and outside of Qinghe.

2) Engage People with what They Expect

Nie Huaisang still occasionally begged help from Lan Xichen and Jin Guangyao to keep up his act as a fool. They never refused his requests.

XXX

Nie Huaisang had several things he was known for: always having a fan, being useless at fighting, saying 'I don't know', and owning a colorful menagerie of birds.

The birds he had bought or captured were all special in their own way. His favorite was a songbird he kept in a gold cage near his room; he had even snuck the bird inside his room at times to enjoy its songs.

But, by far the most useful of his collection were the homing pigeons Huaisang owned. He kept two pairs of parents for his collection and trained the offspring to carry messages back to Qinghe.

He went to the Cloud Recesses to visit with Lan Xichen when the first two were ready. While there, he released the two pigeons he had trained. When he came back to Qinghe, the pigeons had also successfully returned.

He gathered two of the Qinghe Nie disciples he trusted most and gifted them the birds.

Huaisang also gifted the offspring of other types of birds to his subordinates and members of other clans. He gave peacocks, fantail pigeons, greater racket-tailed drogos. . . .

Eventually, no one from the other sects looked twice at the bird cages carried by members of the Qinghe Nie Sect on diplomatic missions.

XXX

Nie Huaisang learned the full story behind his brother's death-it only increased his rage towards Jin Guangyao.

He had never expected to be angry at Lan Xichen's part. He had long dismissed Lan Xichen as not even being involved in his brother's murder, to find out otherwise was troubling.

He was still unable to find the rest of his brother's corpse, but had recovered a arm full of resentful energy.

XXX

The inability to trust anyone rankled at him. He made sure to embed himself in the Qinghe Nie Clan over several years. Now, he only couldn't trust a few select members of his clan. . .and anyone from every other clan. Some possible exceptions to the later could be found however, he was sure.

XXX

It was rare that questions were directed towards him during the conferences. Nie Huaisang was guarded on both sides by Lan Xichen and Jin Guangyao; even in public, they treated him as if he was made of porcelain.

The last Sect Leader of the Four Clans was Jiang Cheng. He never truly hide his derision towards the two older sect leader's actions regarding Nie Huaisang. He saw them as coddling and spoiling Nie Huaisang; they were choking out his friend's potential to grow and make decisions on his own.

XXX

Nie Huaisang painted a set of fans for the other Sect Leaders as gifts. The scenery of the Lotus Pier, the Cloud Recesses, and the Koi Tower were portrayed on a fan with their respective Sect symbols.

Nie Huaisang had extra time left over for himself, as he had set aside the whole day to make the presents.

He started on a fan for himself. He put the symbol for the Nie Sect in the middle, painted in gold and dark green. At the bottom, he drew a pond with koi. In the middle, he drew the green forest that surrounded the Unclean Realm. Far to the right was a hint of water, a lotus or two seen floating on the top. At the top was the sky, filled with birds and wind, as it was in the Cloud Recesses.

Hidden among the forest, on the lest side, are three figures that he had refused to give much detail to. There was one in red and black, one in a rich purple, and one in green and gold. The first seemed lively with a smile, holding a bottle of something, the label on it was too vague to be read clearly. The second seemed to be scowling. The third held an opened fan in his hands.

He looked at it as it dried. He had a feeling that this would be his favorite fan, despite knowing he would never use it outside of Qinghe; inside of Qinghe, it would be wondered at but not questioned or understood.

XXX

Nie Huaisang watched Jin Guangyao's power grow. He did nothing to stop it; Lan Xichen did nothing to stop it; Jiang Cheng did nothing to stop; and no one else could.

XXX

Nie Huaisang tilted his head. "Brother WanYin is here?" It wasn't that much of a surprise to him. Despite not receiving a message about it, he had expected it. The anniversary of Wei Wuxian's death was tomorrow.

"Yes, Sect Leader Nie. What would you have us do?" Nie Chao asked. He was a heavyset boy with a good golden core and good ears for gossip. He was flanked by Nie Guiying, a petite girl that was famously quick with a saber among the Qinghe Nie Clan. Both of them were young disciples that showed much potential.

"Bring Brother WanYin here, Nie Chao," Nie Huaisang decided. His gaze turned to Nie Guiying. "Nie Guiying, go fetch me the tea set painted with blue flowers."

While Nie Chao gestured his respect and walked away, Nie Guiying stayed a few more seconds. "What type of tea leaves do you want me to bring with it, Sect Leader Nie?"

Nie Huaisang cast his mind back to his time during the Cloud Recesses. He couldn't remember if Jiang Cheng had a favorite tea. "Some type of yellow tea," he requested.

Nie Guiying gestured her respect and left. She returned before Nie Chao. Her and another disciple placed the tea set on the table Nie Huaisang sat at.

Nie Huaisang thanked them before sending them away. He checked the tea leaves-they smelled fragrant and good. He returned to painting one of his fans as he waited. He smiled as he heard the approaching footsteps and stood up. "Brother WanYin, how good to see you."

"Brother Sang," Jiang Cheng replied.

Nie Huaisang nodded to Nie Chao-the man bowed towards him and left the courtyard. "Please, sit down. The tea is brewing right now."

Jiang Cheng sat down.

Nie Huaisang waited for Jiang Cheng to speak for a few minutes. Eventually, even he grew tired of the word-filled silence. "Is there something you want to speak to me about, Brother WanYin?"

Jiang Cheng smiled tiredly. "Nothing comes to mind," he lied. Perhaps he had been wrong in thinking that mourning at Qinghe would be a lot less painful than at Lotus Pier.

Nie Huaisang hid his frown behind one of his fans. He looked up to see a pigeon flying over the courtyard. He whistled at it. The homing pigeon landed on his arm. He petted the bird and used the motion to disguise taking the small capsule-that contained a message from one of his clan members-off its leg.

Jiang Cheng's drifted from himself to Nie Huaisang-He wondered what Nie Huaisang wanted. His friend certainly did not want to be Sect Leader and was stuck in the position. But instead of shaping up, Nie Huaisang had stayed the same as usual. No, he doubted Nie Huaisang had really stayed the same even if the Qinghe Nie Sect Leader acted like it. 'Acted like it, but not was,' Jiang Cheng thought. He narrowed his eyes.

Nie Huaisang noticed his friend's expression. He poured a few seeds out of a container into the palm of his hand for the bird. "What is it, brother WanYin? Do you want to feed him?"

The words came pouring out of Jiang's mouth before he could stop it. "Brother Sang, what are you up to?"

Nie Huaisang cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

Jiang Cheng studied his friend for a moment and shook his head. "Never mind." He doubted Huaisang would tell him; not when even Lan Xichen and Jin Guangyao seemed to be in the dark.

"Do you want me to give you another one of my birds for your birthday?" Huaisang abruptly said, diverting the conversation.

"What?" Jiang Cheng asked in confusion.

"Maybe something more ferocious would fit better for you," Huaisang mused. He tapped the tip of his fan against his lips in thought.

"What are you talking about?"

"How does a hawk sound?" Huaisang hid his smile behind his fan as he added, "The one I have is rather feral. It would fit you."

Jiang Cheng sighed. Inwardly, he was happy to see some of his friend's prodding nature return, even if it was directed at him. And also meant to keep him from thinking too much about Wei Wuxian's death or what Huaisang has really been up to these past eight years. "Let's just have some tea," he grouchily said.

"How rude to order me around in Qinghe, my own home," Nie Huaisang teased.

Jiang Cheng sighed.

3) Victory is Reserved for those Willing to Pay its Price

The man wore white face paint, with garish red circles on his cheeks. He was pale and thin. His entire appearance seemed out of place. His name was Mo Xuanyu. He folded up the drawing and instructions with a keen focus.

"Brother Xuanyu, I trust you will keep this quiet." Nie Huaisang placed the covered cage on the table.

"Brother Sang, we both want Jin Guangyao dead." Mo Xuanyu grinned. His eyes, formerly haunted, seemed to gleam red with a lust for revenge. "I will not betray you."

XXX

The pigeon landed on the window of Nie Huaisang's office. He whistled and the bird landed on his finger. He pulled the message off the pigeon's leg and let it hop onto a stand next to his chair.

He unfolded the small, folded paper.

Mo Xuanyu was going to sacrifice himself in two days.

Nie Huaisang opened the lantern on his desk. He held the paper against the flame and watched it catch fire. He dropped message in the metal vessel for burning incense; he used it more for concealing the remains of ashes than actually holding incense.

He opened the door to his office and peeked out to see the two guards stationed in the hall. "Get Nie Guiying and Nie Chao for me, please."

"Yes, Sect Leader Nie."

Nie Huaisang would trust in Mo Xuanyu's word and send his brother's arm to the Mo Family. It was a gamble, but also an increasingly rewarding move if it all worked out.

XXX

Nie Huaisang almost laughed when he heard of what happened with his brother's arm.

For a place that supposedly outlawed gossip, the Cloud Recesses sure was full of it.

Wei Wuxian and Lan Zhan working together was an event he had not predicted.

XXX

That was definitely not Mo Xuanyu in there. It was odd to see the previously depressed man's body looking so happy. But it was also normal; Nie Huaisang was used to how Wei Wuxian acted.

For the moment, his friend was dead no longer and would play a vital part in bringing Jin Guangyao down. It seemed Nie Huisang might actually be getting his revenge soon; perhaps the risk he had taken with Mo Xuanyu really would pan out like he had hoped.

Nie Huisang barely held back his laughter. He stammered out replies and acted confused, giving Wei Wuxian and Lan Zhan the information they needed to continue their search.

Inside, relief washed over Nie Huisang; he felt the tension drain out of him in a rush. He wanted to relax, give up the facade for a moment, and pull Wei Wuxian into a hug, but he could not. He simply could not, no matter how he wished. Nie Huisang had waited over a decade for a shot at getting Jin Guangyao killed, he could not jeopardize it now. Later, later was when he could talk with Wei Wuxian.

XXX

Nie Huisang painted his fans and patiently watched the players of this game from Qinghe. He made moves only to indirectly nudge others in the right direction.

XXX

He was rewarded for his forbearance with one single opportunity when Jin Guangyao reached out towards Lan Xichen, who's back was turned. He took it without hesitation. "Brother Xichen! Watch out!" Nie Huaisang cried. He observed Lan Xichen reaction to his warning with a twisted pleasure.

For today was the day Nie Huisang would have his revenge, thirteen years late and completely unexpected by his enemy.

With his nerves strung high and Jin Guangyao's proximity, Lan Xichen acted on instinct. He drew his sword and turned, unable to avoid stabbing Jin Guangyao.

Jin Gaungyao stumbled back, blood pouring out of the wound. He managed to drop to the ground with an odd grace despite his injury.

Lan Xichen frantically tried to stop the bleeding, but there was no chance Jin Guangyao would survive.

Jin Guangyao being killed by Lan Xichen, his sworn brother. Nie Huaisang couldn't help but think such an ending poetic for his brother's murderer.

Nie Huaisang also couldn't help the smirk that slipped onto his face and the satisfaction in his gut. He quickly opened a fan to cover his mouth. He widened his eyes to look as if he had the same expression-horror and shock-as the other observers.

Jin Guangyao's eyes widened in shock, piecing together what had really been happening. His gaze slid past Lan Xichen to Nie Huaisang. The Qinghe Sect Leader lowered his fan enough for Jin Guangyao to see the smirk painting his lips. It had been the one person with power he had put in the 'useless' section: Nie Huaisang. He sent a crooked smirk back, cynical laughter bubbling up in his chest as Jin Guangyao bled out onto the floor.

The only others who noticed Nie Huaisang's reaction were Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian. Jiang Cheng's lips tightened and Wei Wuxian's eyes narrowed in cold suspicion, but neither of them said anything about it.

The smile had faded by the time he stood on the steps of the now destroyed Temple. Revenge left a bitter aftertaste, despite the satisfaction it brought at first.

Nie Huaisang picked up Jin Guangyao's hat. He dusted it off, feeling far more solemn than he would have liked; he ignored the blood that had encrusted some of the fabric. He noted the small orange gem in the center and resolved to pry it out later. He was planning to make a new tassel for his favorite fan after all.

A/N

The titles are Sun Tzu references.

-Silver


End file.
